In the past, a network monitoring system which includes a main network to which a network device is connected in a wired manner and a monitoring network to which a monitoring terminal and a monitoring server are connected in a wired manner and is capable of detecting a state of a main network through any one monitoring device has been known. In the network monitoring system, a traffic state of the network device is detected, a path in which a usage amount is a certain threshold value or less, and there is a margin for a bandwidth amount is selected, and management data is collected using selected path. As described above, control is performed such that the traffic of the network device and the collection of the network state do not conflict by selecting a path with a sufficient margin from a plurality of path patterns. Conventional technique is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-169732.
Further, in recent years, Internet of Things (IoT) solutions for detecting and controlling device abnormality using information from sensors installed in various places have been spreading. In devices which are used for IoT and collect sensor data detected by sensors and wirelessly transmit the sensor data, it is desirable to implement cost reduction. For this reason, it is difficult to install a plurality of communication units in the device, and it is difficult to apply the techniques of the related art described above to the IoT devices. Further, in order to enable failure analysis in a case in which communication failure occurs in each device, management data related to communication with each device is regularly collected. Among the management data, data fluctuating in a short time such as data related to wireless communication environments are collected with a short cycle. Further, since the management data is diverse, if all management data is collected with a short cycle, radio resources for collecting sensor data are pressurized. Therefore, it is difficult to collect detail management data used for failure analysis with a short cycle while securing the radio resources of the sensor data transmitted from the device.